


Le Conte des Deux Cailloux

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Non-human characters, Other, Platonic Romance, Tale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Il était une fois, deux cailloux conteurs, perdus dans l'univers immense. Ces deux cailloux ne désiraient qu'une seule chose : être ensemble pour pouvoir se raconter leurs histoires. Hélas, la Grande Loi Gravitationnelle en avait décidé autrement.





	Le Conte des Deux Cailloux

**Author's Note:**

> Une histoire écrite en collaboration et dédiée à Shane, le plus formidable des cailloux de l'espace.

C'est l'histoire de deux cailloux de l'espace. Deux tout petits cailloux dans l'univers immense.

Bien sûr, tout est petit dans l'univers. Pour nous ces deux cailloux seraient bien grands, alors. Pour nous, ces deux cailloux seraient un météoroïde pierreux rescapé de la collision de deux astéroïdes et un objet ferreux en orbite autour d'une comète à courte période.

Mais selon eux, les deux cailloux n'étaient que deux petit cailloux qui filaient à toute vitesse dans l'espace et regardaient passer d'autres cailloux. Des gros, des petits, des ronds, des longs, des chauds, des froids, et des biscornus. Plein de cailloux qui vivaient leur vie de cailloux.

C'étaient des vies longues et bien remplies. Untel avait aidé un jeune soleil à recevoir sa première planète. Tel autre avait vu une petite étoile blanche s'enrouler dans sa froide couverture noire pour s'endormir doucement, en se frottant les yeux. Un autre prétendait être passé de justesse à côté d'un trou noir vorace qui avait failli l'avaler tout rond. Nos deux cailloux n'avaient rien vécu de tel, mais dès qu'ils voyaient passer un autre caillou, ils lui demandaient de raconter ce qu'il avait vu.

Les deux cailloux ne se voyaient pas souvent. Il fallait obéir à la Grande Loi Gravitationnelle, qui décidait d'où ils allaient, quand et à quelle vitesse. Il fallait aller vers des objets plus gros et faire venir des objets plus petits. C'était toujours pareil. Mais les deux cailloux avaient fini par se croiser, un jour, entre deux orbites.

\- Raconte-moi ton histoire, » avaient-ils tous les deux demandé en se voyant, et tous les deux avaient été surpris. C'était eux qui posaient cette question d'habitude. Alors, tous les deux commencèrent, et s'interrompirent en même temps. Ils se mirent à rire.

\- Tu demandes ça à tous les cailloux que tu vois ? » demanda l'un.

\- Bien sûr. Et toi ? » demanda l'autre.

\- Toujours ! Tu as entendu beaucoup d'histoires ?

\- Plein ! Et toi ?

\- Des tonnes ! Dis m'en une d'abord, et je te raconterai la mienne ensuite. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Les deux cailloux se racontèrent leurs histoires, tour à tour, jusqu'à ce que la Loi les oblige à se quitter. Alors ils se promirent de recommencer dès qu'ils se reverraient.

Cela devint une habitude. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient de loin, même de très loin, les deux cailloux hurlaient pour attirer l'attention de l'autre et commençaient à se raconter leurs histoires de si loin qu'ils devaient crier pour se faire entendre. Et lorsqu'il était temps de se séparer à nouveau, ils essayaient d'aller le plus lentement possible, pour faire durer le moment. Comme il pouvait se passer des dizaines d'années avant qu'ils ne se revoient, ils avaient souvent beaucoup de nouvelles histoires à se dire. Mais après plusieurs rendez-vous de la sorte, ils finirent par être à court d'histoires rapportées. Alors l'un des cailloux eut une idée.

\- La planète qui été explosée par le gros astéroïde, et si c'était celle d'où venait la petite comète dont je t'ai parlé ? »

Et l'autre de renchérir, stupéfié. « Mais oui ! Combien de lunes elle avait déjà ? »

Et les deux cailloux eurent soudain une infinité de nouvelles histoires à raconter, non des histoires qu'on leur avait dites, mais des histoires qu'ils imaginaient, en s'inspirant de ce qu'ils savaient. Quand l'un ne savait plus quoi inventer, l'autre renchérissait avec une nouvelle idée plus drôle et plus intéressante que la précédente. Les deux cailloux partagèrent ainsi un univers d'histoires, si nombreuses et si variées que personne ne savait plus ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas.

Mais un jour, alors qu'un des cailloux apercevait l'autre et lui criait de vite venir le rejoindre, il s'aperçut que l'autre ne hurlait pas, qu'il allait lentement, qu'il était triste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-il lorsque l'autre fut à portée de voix.

\- A chaque tour que je fais autour du soleil de ce système, » expliqua ce dernier, « je passe un peu plus près d'une petite planète. La dernière fois, je l'ai frôlée. La prochaine fois, je suis sûr que je m'écraserai dessus, et que je ne pourrai plus venir te voir. »

Le caillou, d'abord, ne comprit pas. Puis, lorsqu'il comprit, il se sentit envahi de tristesse. « Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu pourrais essayer de l'éviter encore une fois ! Juste une fois !

\- Désolé, l'ami, mais c'est sûrement la dernière fois que nous sommes ensemble. »

Alors, pour la première fois, les deux cailloux passèrent leur rendez-vous en silence, à aller le plus lentement possible, à se regarder en priant pour qu'ils puissent se revoir encore une fois. Le rendez-vous fut bien trop court, et très vite il fallut se séparer encore.

\- Adieu, l'ami. Souviens-toi de nos histoires, d'accord ? » dit le caillou avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

Et l'autre caillou, celui qui tournait autour d'une comète, refusa tout net de dire adieu. Au lieu de cela, en voyant partir son ami, il puisa au plus profond de ses forces et, dans un élan désespéré, désobéit à la Loi pour prendre la même direction dans laquelle l'autre était parti. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'autre caillou conteur.

L'autre caillou le vit le suivre, stupéfait, mais heureux d'avoir son ami à ses côtés. « Tu vas avoir des problèmes !

\- Je m'en moque ! »

Et c'est ainsi que les deux cailloux conteurs, l'un derrière l'autre, entamèrent leur dernière révolution autour du Soleil. Pour rire, ils se disaient deux rebelles, voulant renverser le pouvoir injuste de la Loi et le règne sans merci du Soleil. Ils se disaient qu'un jour l'anarchie règnerait dans l'univers, et que tous les corps célestes seraient libre d'aller où bon leur semblait et de suivre qui ils voulaient. Tout le monde les laissa à leur fantasme, puisqu'ils ne vivraient plus pour très longtemps de toute façon. On n'entendait jamais plus parler des cailloux qui s'échouaient.

Vite, trop vite, les deux cailloux virent approcher la petite planète bleue sur laquelle ils allaient s'écraser. Elle était jolie, de loin. Elle avait une unique petite lune, toute pâle, qui salua les deux cailloux lorsqu'ils passèrent devant.

\- J'ai peur, » dit l'un.

\- Moi aussi, » dit l'autre.

\- C'est fini, alors ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est dommage, on connaissait tellement d'histoires. Personne ne les entendra maintenant.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a d'autres cailloux conteurs dans l'univers, et qu'on ne les a pas rencontrés.

\- Peut-être qu'il y en a deux comme nous et qu'ils sont tous les deux en orbite autour d'une planète, et qu'ils sont toujours ensemble.

\- Peut-être qu'ils arriveront vraiment à se révolter contre leur soleil.

\- Peut-être qu'ils briseront la Loi dans tout l'univers.

\- Dit ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Et sur ces mots, les deux cailloux de l'espace se sentirent irrésistiblement aspirés par la gravité de la planète que ses habitants appelaient Terre.

Aucun caillou de l'espace ne sait à quel point ça fait mal de traverser une atmosphère. On est enveloppé par des millions, des milliards, des millions de milliards d'atomes, trop petits pour qu'on les voit, et pourtant si nombreux qu'ils frottent et frottent la surface. Ça brûle comme un soleil, ça blesse, ça fait mal. Les deux cailloux, en tombant, crurent sincèrement qu'ils étaient en train de mourir. Ils se sentirent brûler et tomber en morceau, laissant dans leur sillage une trainée de débris comme deux petites comètes.

Puis l'un des cailloux heurta la surface de la Terre, et la douleur cessa peu à peu. Il fut d'abord surpris d'être encore en vie. Puis il regarda où il était. Il y avait du sable autour de lui, et d'autres cailloux, plus ou moins grands, et même certains qui ne ressemblaient pas à des cailloux. Mais lui-même avait une drôle de tête maintenant. Il avait tellement brûlé en traversant l'atmosphère qu'il était devenu minuscule, ridicule, une miette de ce qu'il avait été, et il était tout noir maintenant, comme du charbon, et sur le sable blanc on ne voyait que lui. Il y avait de l'eau, un peu plus loin, à l'état liquide, et il se prit à rêver de pouvoir y plonger pour se refroidir, après sa chute.

L'autre caillou n'était pas avec lui. Peut-être avait-il complètement brûlé. Peut-être était-il tombé ailleurs sur la planète. Il ne savait pas. Il était seul. Tout seul. S'il avait eu des yeux, il en aurait pleuré. Lui qui avait cru pouvoir être avec lui jusqu'à ses derniers instants, voilà qu'il était seul, sans aucun moyen de le retrouver. Alors le caillou se tut. Et se laissa vivre en silence sur la plage blanche.

Le temps passa. Parfois, les habitants de la planète venaient sur la plage et marchaient autour de lui. Il écoutait, il regardait, sans un mot. Un jour, un enfant le ramassa et le posa au sommet d'un château de sable. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais lorsque, ensuite, le château s'écroula, l'enfant le retrouva et le rapporta à sa grand-mère qui lisait sur une chaise longue. Et la grand-mère accepta de le garder.

Elle enveloppa le caillou dans un mouchoir et le glissa dans sa poche. Le caillou ne voyait plus rien, il était encore plus seul, et le tissu qui l'entourait et frottait contre ses parois lui rappelait son entrée dans l'atmosphère. Il espérait que cela ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Mais lorsque la grand-mère le libéra enfin, il n'était plus sur la plage.

Elle le posa sur une étagère poussiéreuse, au-dessus d'un bureau, dans une petite chambre. Les murs étaient beiges, les rideaux étaient bleus, et le plancher luisait tous les matins lorsque la lumière du soleil inondait la pièce. Il y avait un ordinateur, des livres, une mappemonde et des cadres photo. Sur l'étagère, autour de lui, il y avait des bibelots en plastique, des coquillages, un vieux marron verni.

Dans cette chambre, des gens allaient et venaient. Plutôt jeunes, la plupart du temps. Le nez dans leurs papiers. A rester réveillés même lorsque la lune leur faisait coucou par la fenêtre. Jamais plus d'un à la fois, mais ils ne restaient jamais très longtemps. Un an, deux ans, et ils repartaient. La grand-mère, qui faisait le ménage tous les trois jours, finit par partir aussi. Le caillou se demanda où elle était passée mais il n'eut jamais de réponse. Une femme plus jeune la remplaça. Lorsqu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, elle venait parfois y pleurer. Le caillou se sentait triste pour elle, mais il se taisait toujours.

Les jeunes gens qui défilaient dans la chambre savaient beaucoup de choses. Le caillou était curieux et, de son étagère, il voyait tout ce qu'ils faisaient. Certains se battaient avec des symboles bizarres sur des tableaux blancs et dessinaient sur du papier à carreaux. Certains comparaient des images de feuilles d'arbres et trimballaient des cages avec des souris blanches. Certains connaissaient des mots très longs et ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Certains utilisaient des mots très longs pour dire quelque chose. Et le caillou écoutait, et apprenait ce qu'ils savaient. Après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire sur son étagère.

Un jour, l'un de ces jeunes gens le remarqua. Il le prit dans ses mains et le regarda de près. « Madame, » dit-il à la femme. « C'est une météorite, ça, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être ? »

Le caillou trouvait que c'était un joli mot pour dire qu'il venait de l'espace, mais que ça aurait été plus facile de juste dire « caillou de l'espace ».

\- Elle est belle, vous devriez la mettre dans un musée.

\- Est-ce que ce serait vraiment la peine ? Ce n'est qu'une pierre.

\- Pour vous peut-être, mais elle serait plus utile là où on pourra la voir, plutôt qu'enfermée dans une chambre d'étudiants. »

Il reposa le caillou, et ce dernier songea que la femme allait probablement accepter. Ce qui était une bonne chose, il n'avait jamais vu de musée.

La femme l'y emmena une semaine plus tard. Comme la grand-mère avant elle, elle l'enveloppa dans un mouchoir et le mit dans sa poche. Le caillou se dit que, décidément, les terriens avaient de drôles de manières de transporter les objets. Lorsqu'il fut libéré à nouveau, il fut aveuglé par la lumière blanche d'un petit laboratoire. Un gros bonhomme avec une moustache et des lunettes rondes était penché sur lui, derrière le verre d'une énorme loupe. Il l'observa un moment, puis nota quelque chose sur un carnet avant de le mettre dans une boite en plastique, avec d'autres cailloux.

Le caillou se demanda s'il était bien au musée, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'il avait imaginé. La pièce était vide, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Mais le gros bonhomme finit par prendre la boîte et sortir du laboratoire, et cette fois c'était bien un musée.

Ils traversèrent des couloirs, montèrent des escaliers, et le caillou se demanda où ils allaient comme ça. Il voyait des objets derrières des vitrines et de petites étiquettes, mais il ne disait toujours rien. Le bonhomme finit par rejoindre une petite salle aux murs sombre, avec des photos de planètes sur les murs. Il ouvrit la boite et sortit les cailloux, un à un, pour les poser sur différentes étagères, derrières différente étiquettes. Et lorsqu'il eut terminé, il partit sans se retourner.

Aucun caillou ne parlait dans la pièce. Les cailloux n'étaient pas bavards en général, mais ici ils semblaient avoir complètement oublié qu'ils pouvaient parler. Alors le caillou continua de se taire, faute d'interlocuteur.

Bientôt, des terriens se mirent à entrer et à sortir de la pièce. Ils regardaient les différents cailloux. Certains avaient de grands yeux curieux, d'autres avaient l'air de s'ennuyer. Le caillou s'ennuyait aussi. L'autre caillou conteur lui manquait. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé. Il se demanda un instant si, comme les autres cailloux, il ne savait plus comment faire.

Puis soudain, il entendit une voix familière crier dans la pièce.

« J'ai connu des trous noirs moins ennuyeux que cet endroit ! »

La plupart des gens dans la pièce se mirent à regarder autour d'eux, en se demandant qui avait bien put dire cela à voix haute. C'était assez drôle mais le caillou n'y prêta pas attention, car lui savait à qui appartenait cette voix.

\- C'est toi, l'ami ?

\- Oui ! Oui, c'est moi ! Où es-tu, l'ami ? »

C'était la voix de l'autre caillou conteur. Le caillou, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, scruta les étagères. « Ici ! Ici ! Sur l'étagère du haut !

\- C'est toi ! Tu me vois ? Je suis juste en face de toi ! »

Effectivement, le caillou vit, sur l'étagère, en face de lui, un autre caillou comme lui. S'il n'avait pas parlé, il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu, le pauvre caillou lui aussi était devenu noir et minuscule, comme un petit morceau de charbon. Mais le caillou était fou de joie d'avoir retrouvé son ami, même s'ils devaient crier pour s'entendre, d'un bout à l'autre de la salle d'exposition.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où étais-tu ? »

Le caillou lui raconta qu'il était tombé, comme lui, sur une plage. Un enfant l'avait ramassé et ramené chez lui. On l'avait posé sur le rebord d'une cheminée, et pendant des années, il avait assisté à la vie d'une joyeuse famille. Tout le monde y racontait des blagues, les parents comme les enfants, et tout le monde s'y aimait tendrement. Et un jour, la fille aînée avait fait remarquer que cette pierre noire, sur le rebord de la cheminée, venait de l'espace et qu'elle aurait sa place dans un musée.

Il avait passé plusieurs mois dans cette pièce avant de craquer, ce jour-là, rendu fou par le silence. Heureuse coïncidence que ce soit aussi le jour où le caillou était arrivé.

Ce dernier lui raconta son histoire, lui aussi. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire, tant de choses à se raconter. Les terriens étaient ébahis par leur échange. Peu à peu, ils firent silence autour d'eux, captivés par les histoires que les deux cailloux racontaient si bien. Mais les deux cailloux s'en moquaient, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés.

Ils se racontèrent de vieilles histoires, en inventèrent de nouvelles, et les terriens venaient nombreux pour les écouter. On voulut les ramener au laboratoire pour savoir comment ils parlaient, mais les visiteurs de l'exposition protestèrent. Bientôt, les responsables du musée leur consacrèrent leur propre exposition : les deux cailloux, ensemble sur une petite table, mis en valeur par une jolie nappe blanche. Ils continuaient de se parler, et les terriens continuaient à écouter leurs histoires. Celui qui avait passé du temps dans la chambre d'étudiant avait appris beaucoup de choses, et donnait de la crédibilité aux histoires qu'ils inventaient. Celui qui avait vécu avec une famille avait découvert l'humour et donnait du cœur à ces mêmes histoires.

Ils s'aimaient plus que jamais. Parfois, ils arrêtaient de raconter leurs histoires et se contentaient de se complimenter, de se dire à quel point ils s'aimaient, à quel point ils étaient heureux d'avoir été réunis. Et ils riaient ensemble de leur propre mièvrerie et se remettaient à inventer des histoires, toujours nouvelles, pour un public qui ne se lassait jamais.

Et parfois, ils se taisaient ensemble et ne se parlaient plus pendant quelques temps, et les terriens se demandaient s'ils ne s'aimaient plus. Les terriens avaient tort, ils s'aimaient toujours et s'aimeraient certainement jusqu'à la fin, parce que c'était un amour qui ne dépendait de rien, pas même d'eux. Parfois, ils n'avaient simplement pas envie de parler. Alors ils se taisaient ensemble, et dans le fond, c'était comme parler. Parler ou pas, ce n'était pas important, du moment qu'ils avaient le choix de le faire ou non, qu'ils étaient ensemble et pouvaient à tout moment décider de se dire ce qu'ils voulaient.

On ne les sépara plus jamais. Ils restèrent ensemble, dans ce musée, à parler et à se taire, pour toujours. Lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus de terriens pour les écouter, eux seraient toujours là. Et lorsque le soleil du système mourrait, des millénaires plus tard, emportant dans la mort ses plus proches planètes, les deux cailloux seraient encore ensemble, à se raconter les milliers d'histoires qu'ils s'imaginaient.


End file.
